


То, что ты любил

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер очень хочет узнать, что же любит Драко Малфой





	То, что ты любил

— Ему уже лучше. — Целитель Аддингтон тихо притворил дверь палаты и посмотрел на Нарциссу Малфой, которая была бледнее обычного.

— Он поправится? — робко переспросила та, теребя в руках атласный платок.

— На данный момент мы не можем делать никаких прогнозов. Пока что он нестабилен, и мы не хотели бы давать вам ложных надежд. — Аддингтон поджал губы и опустил взгляд.

— Спасибо, — слабо пробормотала Нарцисса. — Хотя бы за то, что честны со мной.

Она промокнула глаза платком, отчего Аддингтон вздрогнул и отвернулся. Чуть поодаль разыгрывалась куда более привычная сцена: Люциус Малфой отсчитывал звонкие золотые галлеоны в мешочек, заботливо подставленный заведующим этажом. Вот только на этот раз деньги предназначались для покупки ингредиентов и разработки зелий, которые вылечили бы Драко Малфоя. Да и от былой спеси не осталось следа: руки крупно дрожали, глаз дергался, а во взгляде вместо высокомерия читалась мольба. Аддингтон покачал головой, коротко взглянул на двери палаты и побрел в свой кабинет.

***

Когда целитель ушел, Драко снова укутался в одеяло, свернулся, поджал колени к груди и уставился в стену. Во рту все ещё покалывало от горечи Успокаивающей микстуры, Умиротворяющего бальзама, Зелья от истерики и доброго десятка других снадобий, которыми его пичкали уже несколько недель. Он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взором тут же предстала картина, из-за которой Драко и оказался в больнице святого Мунго: каменная глыба, некогда бывшая частью стены, лежала на полу, а вокруг растекалась лужа крови. От этого только сильнее темнела копна волос, и так уже перепачканная. Смешиваясь с золой и комьями глины, кровь становилась по-настоящему грязной, и на Драко вновь обрушилось понимание того, что до этого разницы не было. Кровь той, что теперь бесформенной кучей лежала под камнем, ничем не отличалась от его собственной.

Драко вздрогнул, открыл глаза и перевернулся на спину.

— Здесь не так-то и плохо на самом деле, — прозвучал рядом голос.

Молочно-белая Грейнджер сидела на его тумбочке и болтала ногами.

— Если это и впрямь так, почему ты приходишь ко мне? — устало спросил Драко. Она пожала плечами, взлетела и описала пару кругов под потолком, после чего приземлилась на жесткую больничную койку. Грейнджер удобно устроилась в ногах у Драко, и от этого у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Разве ты боишься привидений? — спросила она чуть обиженно.

— Я? Нет, только Кровавого Барона в Хогвартсе боялся. — Драко храбрился.

— Ну, в этом тебя точно упрекнуть нельзя, — рассмеялась Грейнджер. У неё был удивительно мелодичный смех. Невозможно было понять, стал он таким после смерти или всегда напоминал перезвон колокольчиков, а Драко просто не обращал на это внимания.

— Ощущения не самые приятные, — признался он, и Грейнджер подвинулась.

— О, я помню. Мы как-то пошли на вечеринку по случаю юбилея смерти сэра Николаса, и там мимо меня прошел кто-то из гостей. Достаточно необычное чувство.

— Юбилей смерти? — удивлённо переспросил Драко.

— Да, я в свое время посмеялась. А теперь вот думаю, не устраивать ли и мне такие.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком сильно прониклась своим новым состоянием? — осторожно спросил Драко, и на ум ему почему-то пришла Плакса Миртл.

— А что, можно умереть несильно? — Грейнджер прищурилась. — Тут, знаешь ли, только два варианта: либо умер, либо нет.

— Но это же не повод устраивать годовщины смерти! — крикнул Драко.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в палату заглянула пухленькая целительница.

— Драко, солнышко, с кем ты беседуешь? — с доброй улыбкой спросила она. Грейнджер уперла руки в боки и повернулась к двери.

— А вы не видите? — Он воззрился на целительницу с тревогой и подозрением.

— Конечно вижу! К тебе снова пришла подружка! — Она с притворной радостью всплеснула руками и посмотрела в сторону окна, хотя Грейнджер стояла прямо перед ней.

— Какая красивая! — продолжала целительница. — Как ее зовут?

— Ответь. — Грейнджер ухмыльнулась.

— Гермиона, — буркнул Драко.

— Молодец, Гермиона, что пришла проведать Драко. — Целительница помахала пустому месту у окна. — Солнышко, Гермиона будет очень рада, если ты выпьешь Успокаивающей микстуры. Совсем немного, одну ложечку.

Грейнджер захохотала, но целительница, казалось, не слышала. Пока Драко с удивлением рассматривал эту картину, у нее получилось влить ему в рот зелье.

— Вот так, умница, — похвалила целительница. — А теперь отдыхай.

Дверь закрылась, и Драко снова остался один на один с Грейнджер.

— Почему она тебя не видит? — спросил он, чувствуя, как сон накатывает тяжелыми волнами.

— Потому что я твой личный кошмар, Малфой, — улыбнулась Грейнджер. — А теперь спи. Я вернусь. Я обязательно вернусь.

***

— Он сказал, что ее зовут Гермиона, — выпалила Мэри, ворвавшись в кабинет к целителю Аддингтону. Тот кивнул и перевел взгляд на сидевших напротив него Малфоев. Люциус поджал губы и покосился на жену.

— Бедная девочка, — всхлипнула Нарцисса и поднесла к глазам платок.

Люциус тронул ее за руку и покачал головой. Аддингтон подпер подбородок кулаком и снова задумался. Малфои не только переживали за сына, но и сочувствовали тому, что случилось с мисс Грейнджер. Невозможно было понять, искренни они в своей скорби или жалеют девочку только лишь потому, что она боролась на стороне победителей и теперь так положено. Тем более что временный министр Шеклболт дал отсрочку Люциусу, чтобы тот мог вылечить сына. Если раньше Аддингтон считал, что Малфои играют на публику, то теперь слезы Нарциссы заставили его усомниться. По крайней мере она была искренней в своей жалости.

— Мы можем увеличить дозировку, Мэри? — донесся до его ушей надтреснутый голос мистера Малфоя. Аддингтон тряхнул головой, заставляя себя вернуться мыслями в кабинет.

— Это опасно. — Он поджал губы. — Мы и так назначили вашему сыну дозировку, близкую к критической.

— Тогда вы могли бы уменьшить разрыв между приемами зелья. Хотя бы Зелья от истерики.

— Но у него нет истерик, — подала голос Мэри. — Я заходила к мистеру Драко. Он совершенно спокоен, я бы даже сказала, нормален, если не считать того, что он разговаривает с воображаемой Гермионой Грейнджер.

— Я же говорила! — Нарцисса отняла руки от лица и повернулась к мужу. — Он не болен. Он попросту тоскует!

— Дорогая, но они не общались и уж точно не дружили, — протянул Люциус. — Грейнджер была магглорожденной, и Драко не слишком тепло о ней отзывался.

— Это может быть запоздалым осознанием ошибок, — предположила Мэри. — Могу вас заверить, истерики у него уже прекратились. Уверена, он идёт на поправку.

— Я бы воздержался от прогнозов, — хмуро бросил Аддингтон, но Малфои уже воспряли духом и теперь собирались уходить.

— Всего доброго и до завтра, — полушепотом произнесла Нарцисса, а Люциус молча пожал руку целителю.

— Мэри, — строго произнес тот, когда дверь за посетителями закрылась. — Я же ясно сказал: не давать никаких прогнозов. Прошлой ночью у мистера Малфоя снова был приступ, и мы с Кристен еле разбудили его, а ты с улыбкой рассказываешь о том, что истерики прекратились!

Мэри побледнела и потупила взор.

— Простите, целитель Аддингтон, такого больше не повторится.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул он. Мэри выскользнула из кабинета, и Аддингтон снова погрузился в свои мысли.

***

Когда Драко открыл глаза, на улице уже стемнело. Грейнджер стояла у окна, и лунный свет, проходя сквозь неё, создавал причудливые завихрения на руках и плечах.

— Что новенького? — спросил Драко и лишь потом сообразил, что у призрака ничего особенно нового быть не может. Но, раз уже Грейнджер следовала за ним бледной тенью, нужно было о чем-то разговаривать.

— Согласна, вопрос глупый. — Грейнджер усмехнулась, словно прочитав его мысли. — Однако новенькое у меня есть. Например, Люциус требует повысить тебе дозировку зелий, Нарцисса думает, что ты просто по мне тоскуешь. Mэри — та целительница, что последний раз давала тебе микстуру — решила, будто ты был тайно в меня влюблён.

— Ты можешь проникать в мысли? — тихо и чуть взволнованно спросил Драко.

— Только в твои. Просто я слышала разговор твоих родителей и бормотание Мэри, когда она мыла пробирки.

— Глупости, — фыркнул Драко и отвернулся.

— Что ж, мне бы это польстило в некотором смысле, — раздался тихий голос Грейнджер. — Хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что ты вообще способен любить.

— Не перегибай, Грейнджер, — нахмурился Драко. — То, что ты стала моим личным кошмаром, еще не дает тебе права оскорблять меня.

— О, поглядите на оскорблённую невинность! — Она засмеялась. От этого звука в душе разлилось необъяснимое тепло.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, — все еще обиженно протянул Драко.

— Хорошо, я неправильно сформулировала вопрос. — Грейнджер прошла сквозь него и уселась на кровати. — Ты любил кого-то, кто не был Малфоем?

— Дай подумать. — Драко прищурился. Вряд ли можно сказать, что он любил ту же Панси, скорее, позволял находиться рядом. Впрочем, его мир был устроен так, что люди в нём делились на две категории: те, кому было позволено находиться рядом с Драко Малфоем, и те, кому лучше было держаться подальше. Исключением была мать, которую Драко любил безусловно, и отец, которого он также безусловно уважал. Хотя эти воспоминания относились уже к школьным годам. Вероятно, в более раннем возрасте Драко любил что-то не за красоту или ценность, а также безусловно.

— Ну, так что? — Грейнджер чуть приподнялась от нетерпения. В голове тут же вспыхнули воспоминания: первый курс, занятие у профессора Снейпа и всклокоченная девчонка за первой партой подпрыгивает от желания назвать правильный ответ. Даже после смерти Гермиона Грейнджер не изменяла привычкам.

— Пожалуй, могу вспомнить пару эпизодов, — с ленцой протянул Драко.

— Не вспоминай! — Глаза Грейнджер вспыхнули огнем любопытства. — Не вспоминай, просто покажи.

— Что? — опешил Драко.

— Покажи мне свою любовь, — требовательно повторила Грейнджер.

— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, но я постараюсь. — Драко кивнул.

— Завтра! Покажешь завтра, а сегодня я заберу у тебя кошмары. — Грейнджер неумело пыталась торговаться, и Драко это совсем не нравилось.

— А если не получится? — Решил уточнить он. — Еще что-то заберёшь?

— Нет. — Грейнджер выглядела пугающе беззаботно. — Я просто верну тебе кошмары.

Драко тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, Малфой. — Она хихикнула и растаяла в воздухе. Драко соскочил с кровати и бросился прочь из палаты, позабыв даже о тапочках. В голове стучала одна единственная мысль: «Хоть бы целитель Аддингтон сегодня дежурил!»

***

— Он идет на поправку. — Нарцисса Малфой стремительным шагом пересекла кабинет мужа и подошла к полке, на которой хранились семейные альбомы с колдографиями.

— Прошу прощения. — Люциус оторвал взгляд от длинного списка и с недоумением воззрился на супругу.

— Драко попросил альбом с детскими колдографиями. Целитель Аддингтон считает это хорошим знаком.

— И когда ты об этом узнала? — Люциус заинтересованно изучал лицо Нарциссы, словно видел впервые.

— Драко проснулся в третьем часу ночи, ворвался в кабинет к Аддингтону и попросил связаться с нами. Он хочет, чтобы я привезла альбом со старыми колдографиями. Аддингтон связался со мной по каминной сети, как только счёл уместным.

— И в чём же тут признак выздоровления? — нахмурился Люциус. — Как по мне, его помешательство стало только сильнее.

— Это значит, что мысли о трагедии отошли на второй план и он снова думает о доме, о нашей семье. — В голосе Нарциссы звенели слезы.

— Мы немедленно собираемся в больницу. — Люциус свернул список и убрал его в ящик стола. — Если Аддингтон прав и Драко стало лучше, я озолочу их этаж.

Нарцисса порывисто обняла мужа, после чего сняла с полки альбом.

— Он здесь такой замечательный, — прошептала она, глотая слезы, и провела пальцами по кожаному переплету.

— Это же наш сын! До сих пор не могу поверить, что он заболел из-за инцидента с этой грязно… — Люциус поймал осуждающий взгляд жены и исправился. — Бедной магглорожденной девочкой.

— Мы должны проявить сострадание и уважение, — тихо пробормотала Нарцисса. — Бедняжка Гермиона. Неужели тебя не пугает то, что она была ровесницей Драко?

— Не так сильно, как то, что Драко стоял рядом с ней и эта глыба могла рухнуть на него. Нет-нет, мне, конечно, очень жаль бедную девочку, — добавил он, — но меня не покидает мысль о том, что мы могли сейчас оплакивать сына.

Нарцисса вздрогнула, прижала альбом к груди и поспешила прочь из кабинета. Люциус посмотрел ей вслед и вздохнул: пожалуй, он наговорил лишнего.

***

Драко вцепился в альбом, как в самое драгоценное сокровище в мире. Грейнджер сидела на его кровати уже добрых двадцать минут, а он никак не мог придумать повод, чтобы попросить мать уйти. Тем более, та была так рада видеть его, верила в его исцеление — и Драко попросту не смог. Им овладело двоякое чувство: с одной стороны хотелось побыть с матерью ещё, с другой же не терпелось показать Грейнджер то, что имело право называться любовью.

— Смотри, — произнес Драко, как только дверь за Нарциссой закрылась, и принялся листать альбом. Снимки выглядели очень странно. Точнее, они все были прекрасны по отдельности, но собранные вместе представляли собой невообразимую картину.

— На семейные праздники отец обычно приглашал колдографа, — протянул Драко, словно оправдываясь перед Грейнджер за карточку, на которой он, в смешном зеленом сюртучке, сидел на руках у Нарциссы. На той было темное бархатное платье и фамильные украшения, а волосы собраны в сложную высокую прическу. Картину довершал отец в наглухо застегнутой парадной мантии. Лица у всех троих были серьезными, если не сказать — суровыми. На этот снимок Грейнджер смотрела с таким странным выражением, что Драко решил уточнить.

— Я не этот снимок хотел показать, — произнес он. — Тут есть и другие, правда.

— От него веет холодом. — Грейнджер умела быть невероятно точной в определениях. — Знаешь, тут такие вещи чувствуются острее.

— Есть другие, — повторил Драко. — Мать очень любила делать снимки.

Он перевернул страницу и посмотрел на самого себя, сидящего на высоком детском стуле. Рядом с ним копошилась эльфийка-кормилица с тарелкой каши, и маленький Драко безропотно ел из её рук.

— Вот это я хотел показать, — тихо проговорил Драко, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком.

— Кашу? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Грейнджер. — А я вот никогда ее не любила. Но ела, потому что надо.

— Нет, я не про кашу. — Драко тяжело сглотнул. — Я про Дигли, моего эльфа. Я очень её любил.

Грейнджер с удивлением уставилась на снимок, но Драко было уже не остановить.

— Она была моей няней. Всегда была рядом. У неё я ел все, что угодно, без капризов. Когда она впервые дала мне кашу, я начал вредничать, разбросал ее по стенам, и тогда Дигли наказала себя. Я знал, что другие эльфы так делают, но не хотел для неё такого. Она была очень хорошая: пела красивые песни, играла со мной, утешала, когда я плакал. И я очень не хотел, чтобы Дигли себя наказывала, поэтому давился этой чёртовой кашей, но ел. Если это не любовь, Грейнджер, то что?

По плечу потянуло холодком призрачного касания.

— Что с ней случилось? С Дигли? — тихо спросила Грейнджер.

— Она умерла, — коротко ответил Драко и опустил голову. — Дигли была очень старой. Она не дожила до моего поступления в Хогвартс. Я помню, как нашёл её, ещё живую, в чулане. Она плакала и извинялась за то, что не порадуется со мной первому письму из школы. Мы с ней часто мечтали об этом. Она плакала и называла себя плохим эльфом. А я говорил, что она очень-очень хороший эльф.

Драко прервался, чтобы перевести дух.

— Она сказала: «Я рада, что была для мастера Драко хорошим эльфом». А потом улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Навсегда.

— Мне очень жаль. — Грейнджер протянула руку, словно хотела погладить его по волосам.

— В тот день я впервые ощутил боль потери и поэтому долго плакал.

Грейнджер молчала.

— Второй раз я заплакал так, когда подняли камень и я увидел тебя.

— Прости, — прошелестела Грейнджер и поплыла к окну.

— Постой, не уходи, — попросил Драко. — Я не хочу оставаться тут в одиночестве.

— Ты всегда можешь позвать целителя. Сегодня дежурит Кристен. Знаю, она не очень тебе нравится, но это всё же компания.

— А ты? — Он не мог понять, почему цепляется за Грейнджер. — У тебя была в детстве любовь?

— Да, — призналась она и описала пару кругов под потолком. — В соседнем доме жил мальчик, Леонард. Нам было по три года, и мы любили играть вместе. Он был очень веселый.

— Ты говоришь: «Был». Что-то случилось, — отметил Драко.

— Да. — Грейнджер тяжело вздохнула. — Его родители продали дом одной пожилой паре. Я думала, они просто переехали куда-то. Всё пыталась узнать, оставили ли они адрес или номер телефона. Мы ведь могли бы общаться.

— Но они не оставили?

— Мама долго не хотела говорить. Когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, она открыла мне правду: Леонард был тяжело болен с рождения. Родители и потратили все деньги на лечение, но его не удалось спасти.

— Мне жаль. — Драко поджал губы и посмотрел на Грейнджер. По ее щеке стекала бледная слезинка, и он потянулся было, чтобы вытереть её.

— Спасибо. — Грейнджер вытерла слезы рукавом призрачной мантии.

Они ещё немного помолчали.

— А кого-то ещё ты любил? Или что-то еще?

— Да. Думаю, да. — Драко уставился в одну точку.

— Покажи, — попросила Грейнджер. — Мне интересно.

— Хорошо, я попрошу маму.

— Покажешь завтра?

— Завтра? Постараюсь. Не хочу пугать её переменами настроения.

— Ладно, так и быть, послезавтра.

Драко хотел еще что-то сказать, но Грейнджер уже растаяла в воздухе.

***

— Кто такая Дигли? — Аддингтон внимательно посмотрел на Люциуса. Тот побледнел и повернулся к супруге.

— Эльф. Его нянька. Драко было пять, когда она умерла, — пробормотала Нарцисса.

— Сегодня ночью он плакал и повторял это имя. — Аддингтон снял очки и устало потёр переносицу. — Мы не можем понять, говорит это об ухудшении или об улучшении состояния мистера Драко.

— Он больше ничего не говорил? — отрешенно спросил Люциус.

— Нет, только звал Дигли.

— Он больше не вспоминает магглорожденную девочку, зато переключился на эльфа, — холодно проговорил Люциус после долгой паузы. — Нужно продолжать лечение.

— Можно его увидеть? — прошептала Нарцисса, с мольбой глядя на целителя.

— Нет, — отрезал вдруг Люциус, и Аддингтон вздрогнул. — Ты уже принесла альбом с колдографиями и посмотри, что из этого вышло.

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, и Аддингтон решил рискнуть.

— Ничего страшного не случится, если мистер Драко пять минут пообщается с матерью. Вам хватит пяти минут, миссис Малфой?

— Мне не хватит и целой жизни, — грустно ответила Нарцисса. — Но сейчас слово целителя важнее мольбы материнского сердца.

Нарцисса дождалась кивка Аддингтона и быстро покинула кабинет.

— Вы интересный человек, мистер Малфой, — протянул целитель, глядя на Люциуса, как на любопытный музейный экспонат. — Почему же вы считаете сострадание признаком болезни? Неужели вы думаете, что Драко в здравом уме не способен на жалость?

— Знаете, Аддингтон. — Люциус наклонился к нему через стол. — Малфои заработали свое состояние не состраданием и уж тем более не жалостью к домовикам и магглорожденным.

— Вы говорите так, словно это плохо. — Аддингтон прищурился.

— Я говорю так, потому что воспитан в старых традициях, и сейчас мне очень тяжело привыкнуть к новому устройству общества.

— Но вы пытаетесь?

— Разумеется. — Люциус изогнул губы в непроницаемой улыбке. Аддингтон ненавидел подобные гримасы: они могли скрывать и правду, и ложь, и безразличие.

«Изворачивается», — подумал Аддингтон и откинулся на спинку кресла, устало массируя виски. Всё-таки с Малфоями было очень тяжело работать.

***

— Это все, что осталось, — с грустью в голосе произнес Драко, покручивая в руке засушенный бутон розы. Некогда этот цветок был белым, но безжалостное время уничтожило его красоту. Драко бережно провел пальцем по серо-желтым высушенным лепесткам, боясь, что они раскрошатся от неосторожного прикосновения.

— Я вижу, как он был красив. — Грейнджер устроилась у Драко за плечом. Обернувшись, он увидел, что она глядит с улыбкой, немного наклонив голову.

— Тебе это видно?

— Да. — Она провела рукой над его протянутой ладонью.

— Я срезал эту розу в день рождения мамы, когда мне было тринадцать. Я еще не знал тогда, что Волдеморт возродится, что он со своими приспешниками явится в наш дом, что погибнет цветник и сад. Я просто хотел подарить ей праздник.

— Мы говорим о том, что любил ты, — напомнила Грейнджер.

— Я любил наш сад и наш цветник. Мы с мамой любили брать книги из домашней библиотеки и читать их в саду. Только представь, Грейнджер: ты лежишь на мягкой траве с книгой, солнечный свет пробивается через листву и от этого кажется зеленоватым, и в воздухе витают ароматы роз, гортензий и пионов. Это ли не благодать? А потом старенький Митли выносит поднос с чаем и розовым вареньем, и кажется, что ты любишь весь мир.

Грейнджер воспарила к потолку и, видимо, попыталась представить это.

— Я любил эти мгновения, эти тонкие ароматы, это ощущение умиротворения и блаженства. Я готов был убить любого, кто посягнет на этот маленький райский уголок. Но вместо этого мне приказали убить Дамблдора. Хотя Дамблдор не трогал ни мой сад, ни мои цветы.

— Это грустно. — Грейнджер бледной тенью опустилась на кровать к Драко. — Мой дом был не таким большим, как твой. И уж точно в нем не было эльфов с подносами. Но я тоже любила лужайку, которую подстригал по выходным отец. Любила клумбу, которую мы с матерью разбили на заднем дворе. Я помню, как поскрипывает третья ступенька на лестнице и как в окно пробивается солнечный свет.

Драко вздрогнул, вспомнив об одной очень важной детали.

— Грейнджер, твои родители. Их вообще пригласили на церемонию прощания? — Он не мог произнести слово «похороны», хотя «церемония прощания» тоже далась с большим трудом.

— Они в Австралии. Они не знают о том, что со мной случилось. Они даже не знают, что я была в их жизни. Не помнят.

Драко опешил от того, как просто она говорила об этом.

— Моим цветником теперь занимается кто-то другой. Ступенька поскрипывает под чужими ногами, а солнце по утрам будит совершенно незнакомого ребенка. Я знаю, что такое потерять дом, Малфой. Только ты в него еще можешь вернуться. Снова разбить цветник. Высадить деревья и наблюдать, как они год за годом, по дюйму тянутся к небу. У меня этой возможности нет.

— Прости. — Драко стало горько от этих слов.

— Но я вижу, как хорош был твой цветник. И, пожалуй, он мне нравится.

— Почему ты стала моим кошмаром? — Этот вопрос вырвался у него против воли. Драко хотел поговорить о другом.

— Потому что ты этого захотел, Малфой, — прошептала Грейнджер ему в ухо, и правая сторона тела вмиг окоченела от пронизывающего холода. — Ты не отпускаешь меня дальше, и поэтому я прихожу к тебе.

— Я болен. — Драко пытался сопротивляться. — Мы в Мунго, если ты не заметила.

— Тебе сказали, что ты болен, и ты поверил, — отрывисто бросила она. — А теперь подумай сам, что это за болезнь. И скажи мне.

— Ладно. — Драко нахмурился. — Я подумаю и скажу.

— Завтра, — выпалила она. — Скажешь завтра?

— Хорошо. — Не успел он кивнуть, как Грейнджер вылетела в окно.

***

— Мистер Драко! Мистер Драко, очнитесь!

Он рвано вдохнул, резко сел на кровати и непонимающе уставился на испуганную Кристен. Девчонка тяжело дышала и явно была в панике.

— Мистер Драко, выпейте. — В нос ударил противный запах Успокаивающей микстуры, и Драко поморщился. Перед глазами все еще стоял черный от копоти холл в Хогвартсе, каменная глыба, из-под которой виднелась копна волос, а уши болели от истерического вопля Поттера или Уизли, а может, и его собственного. Драко машинально принял лекарство и кивнул Кристен.

— Пятый раз за ночь. — Она поставила на тумбочку пузырек с микстурой и покачала головой. — Я схожу за целителем Аддингтоном.

Драко безразлично поглядел на нее. Голубые глаза, маленький нос, ровные зубки, круглое личико, обрамленное гладкими волосами. Чепец на голове. Руки Кристен пахли снадобьями, а халат казался белее снега. Та, что преследовала его во сне, та, что раз за разом погибала на его глазах, была совершенно другой: светло-карие глаза, чуть вздернутый носик, уменьшенные, но все же не такие ровные зубы, исхудавшее за время скитаний лицо, непослушные волосы. Она всегда пахла книгами, а на одежде неизменно можно было отыскать крошечное пятнышко от чернил. Даже в последней битве Драко заметил чернила на рукаве ее свитера — наверняка составляла стратегический план боя. Да, это было бы весьма в ее стиле. Он не мог не признать, что Грейнджер вызывала в нем чувство, куда большее простого интереса. Это можно было назвать ненавистью, но тогда ее гибель не смогла бы ранить так глубоко. Это можно было назвать презрением, но откуда тогда в памяти столько деталей, столько воспоминаний о ней? Это можно было назвать безразличием, но почему она вновь и вновь являлась в его палату? Неужели не скорбели о ней друзья, или же его, Драко, печаль оказалась стократ сильнее, раз именно он привязал душу Грейнджер к земле?

— Это не дело, — донесся из коридора усталый голос Аддингтона.

Дверь скрипнула, впуская целителя в палату.

— Мистер Малфой, как часто вы видите эти картины? Как часто разговариваете с мисс Грейнджер?

— Каждый день. Она приходит ко мне. Послушайте, целитель, я не сошел с ума, она стала призраком. — Драко готов был схватить Аддингтона за отвороты халата и трясти, пока этот глупец не услышит, не поверит ему.

— Может, стоит попробовать Зелье забывчивости? — робко предложила Кристен.

— Мы с мистером Малфоем думали об этом. Однако для того, чтобы стереть из памяти это потрясение, понадобится такая доза, что Драко рискует забыть, как его зовут, не говоря уж о родителях, доме и прочем.

— Я не хочу забывать дом, — пробормотал Драко.

— И ваши родители не хотели бы этого. Пока что попробуйте поспать, а с утра мы с постараемся принять какое-то решение.

Аддингтон покинул палату, а за ним, позевывая и шаркая от усталости, вышла и Кристен.

Драко дождался, пока их шаги в коридоре стихнут, и схватил с тумбочки заветный пузырек с Успокаивающей микстурой.

— Я просто перенервничал. Я слишком сильно переживаю из-за Грейнджер, — произнес он в пустоту палаты. — Если я буду пить по ложке каждый раз, когда она будет пытаться заговорить со мной, все закончится. Она не выдержит подобного пренебрежения и уйдет. Это же Грейнджер.

***

— Серьезно? — Грейнджер хохотала, зависнув в воздухе над кроватью Драко.

— Более чем. Мне надо лечиться и возвращаться домой. — Тот неуверенным движением откупорил пузырек, налил в ложку микстуру и проглотил ее, даже не морщась.

— И как, помогло?

Грейнджер спустилась чуть ниже и участливо заглянула в глаза.

— Ты еще здесь, значит не совсем, — огрызнулся Драко.

— Эффект наступает не сразу, ты же понимаешь? — хихикнула она и перекувыркнулась. — Пока я буду пропадать, можем поговорить. Расскажи, о чем ты думал сегодня ночью?

— О тебе, — признался он. — О том, что ты лгунья. Сегодня ночью кошмар возвращался пять раз.

— Почему лгунья? Каков был наш уговор? Ты показываешь любовь — я забираю кошмар. Вчера ты ничего не показал и не ответил на мой вопрос. Поэтому все предельно честно.

Они помолчали немного. Драко поглядывал на часы, гадая, когда же начнется целебное действие микстуры.

— Смотри не переборщи, — буркнула Грейнджер, когда он вновь открыл бутылку и влил в себя еще ложку зелья. На сей раз оно было неимоверно горьким, благо, под руку вовремя подвернулся спасительный стакан воды.

— Я думал не только плохое. — Удивительно, как легко постыдная правда открывалась после двух ложек микстуры. — Я вообще не могу не думать о тебе. Грейнджер, ты как заноза, с самого первого курса.

— Еще скажи, что ты меня любишь, — улыбнулась она.

— Нет! — Выкрик получился слишком резким, и Драко вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса. Грейнджер все еще смотрела на него, и рука сама потянулась к ложке.

— Незачем так кричать. Это в некоторой мере даже обидно — что ты так рьяно открещиваешься. Если не любишь, почему тогда не отпускаешь?

— Потому что мне нельзя тебя любить. — Еще одна порция лекарства встала в горле комом, и пришлось снова тянуться за стаканом. — Пойми, ты…

— Грязнокровка, — услужливо напомнила Грейнджер.

— Дело не в этом. — Драко покачал головой. — Твоя кровь ничем не отличалась от моей. Такая же красная.

— Тогда в чем причина?

— Все, что я люблю, погибает, — прошептал он. — Я любил Дигли — и она умерла. Я любил цветы и сад — и их погубили приспешники Лорда. Я любил слушать птиц в саду — не стало ни сада, ни птиц. Я любил Хогвартс, хоть и не признавался в этом. Любил за то, что он мне дал. Хогвартс лежит в руинах. Любовью это не назвать, но я безмерно уважал профессора Снейпа — и где он? Крэбб, мой верный друг — да, друг, и не смотри так на меня — и тот сгорел в Адском Пламени.

Драко стало больно оттого, как на него глядит Грейнджер, и он выпил еще ложку микстуры.

— То, что я люблю, приносит мне боль. То, что я люблю, погибает. Ты погибла, Грейнджер.

Драко вздрогнул и выпил еще.

— Думай, Малфой, я не тороплю тебя.

Секунды ползли, как огромные улитки, и одновременно мчались, как самая скоростная метла. Мысли лениво крутились в голове, но Драко стоило огромных усилий ухватиться хоть за одну.

— Все, что я любил — мертво. И ты мертва, Грейнджер. Получается, что я и тебя любил.

Все вокруг словно замерло, даже стрелка на часах перестала клацать, отмеряя отведенное время. Грейнджер словно светилась изнутри. Она протянула руку к Драко, и он отметил, что не чувствует привычного холода, напротив — от нее разливалось удивительное тепло.

Звон разбитого стекла рассек тишину палаты. Драко повернулся на звук и обнаружил, что завис в воздухе. Его бесчувственное тело лежало на больничной койке, а на полу рассыпались стеклянными брызгами останки стакана.

— Грейнджер, я что, умер? — тихо спросил он.

— Только не паникуй, пожалуйста. — Она улыбнулась. — Я ведь просила, я предупреждала: не переборщи с зельем.

— Я хотел бы дать матери знак. Что я люблю ее, и всегда буду любить.

— Ты сможешь изредка приходить в ее сны, чтобы унять боль.

— Хорошо. — Драко кивнул. — Я попрошу ее посадить розы в память обо мне. Раз уж я умер, пусть оживет то, что я любил.


End file.
